Beneath The Mask The Man
by River Eagle
Summary: Sequeal to The Witness Stand. AU. Leia's POV. Please R
1. Chapter 1

AN:  This is the sequel to 'The Witness Stand' and you MUST read that story first to fully comprehend this one.  I do not own any of the characters but the two lawyers.  Thanks for everyone who posted reviews on the last story.  Please R&R this one.  Thanks so much for waiting

I didn't like watching him walk off into the night.  What he had told me was true.  About our relationship.  I had always known that he was my brother even though I hadn't realised it before he had told me.  And I knew what he said about Vader was true, too.

But as I watched his retreating form, I felt that I was losing something more than gaining a brother I had always dreamed of.  I didn't like that feeling.  Luke was dear to me.

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I thought of the questions he had asked me.  Mother… our mother died and I had had so much to tell him about her.  About what I remembered of her.  I hadn't talked of her to anybody; not even Bail… Father.

Han came out to see why Luke and I had left the Ewok gathering.

I didn't tell him anything of the discussion Luke and I had had.  I wouldn't tell him until I was ready.  I needed to be alone, but I didn't.  I couldn't explain it.  I needed Han to be there, just to hold me, but I needed to have time alone to think things through.

Han didn't expect anything from me when he realised that I wasn't going to tell him.

I didn't say anything of my relationship to either Luke or Vader until the Death Star was destroyed.  Even then, I kept my relationship to Vader a secret.

When Luke came back as the celebrations started that night, I knew he was hiding something.

"What is it?" I had asked him.

He told me, taking me from Han's side.  He had told me that Vader… our father… was still alive.  I was furious that he had not let him die.  I didn't want anything to do with Vader.  Nor with anybody how did.  I had told Luke that it was either me or that monster that had destroyed my world, my home.

I didn't know how much pain I had caused Luke during those moments of rejection.  I knew it was in his nature to forgive our father, but I couldn't.  I was sure that I could never do it.

Luke had returned to the fleet orbiting Endor's moon.  I had already gone with Han and the Dark Lord.  I could never describe the deep sadness I felt through those days before the trial.

Vader was going on trial and I knew there would be no witnesses for him.  He would have trouble finding even a lawyer who would talk for him.  But then, one young lawyer did step forward.

She had more guts than I did.  I couldn't even face my own father.

I went to the med-lab for the first time since Luke was admitted there.  I didn't want to talk to him.  I didn't feel like talking to him.

Neither did he, it seemed.  A rift had formed between us, and I knew it was because of me.

"How is he?" I asked 21-B.

"Resting."

I nodded.  I turned to leave when Luke said, "Leia, there's good in him and one day, you'll see that."

I didn't say anything.  I didn't even bother to give him a glance but left.  How could he say that?  The goodness that had been my father had been destroyed when Alderaan had been destroyed.  Bail was my father, not Vader.

I didn't want to admit that Luke was right.  I had no guts.  Luke was willing to be by Vader's side.  I wasn't.  And that lawyer, Yasmine Vinnicombe, was on his side.

I didn't know whether or not she was forced to take the job or not, she was still his lawyer.  I was not happy about the arrangement.  The first few days of the trial went very quickly and the prosecution presented a very good case.  I wondered what Yasmine would do for the comeback.

I knew Luke was there, right throughout the trial.  But so was a lot of other high ranking Rebellion members.  This trial was a highlight for most of them.  Han and I sat in the middle of the courtroom of the prosecution side.  I couldn't see where Luke was sitting from where I sat.

There was a break for recess and then when we came back, the defence would present its case.  I was sure that Luke wouldn't be placed on the stand.  Yasmine would be a fool if she did.  Luke wouldn't have anything to defend Vader with.  Little did I know of what had happened on the Death Star between Vader, Luke and Palpatine.

Yasmine rose to call the first defence witness to the stand.  It was my brother.

I stiffened.  I hated him!  My anger boiled inside of me.  Han could tell that I was angry.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Han snarled in my ear.

I didn't reply.  I hated Luke for agreeing to do that.  I heard his say something in my mind, but I blocked him out.  If he even mentioned my name once…  I'd… I'd kill him.

His reply to one of the questions I dreaded was truthful.  Han, beside me, couldn't stop clenching his fists in anger.  Looking to me, he glared.  I wanted to shrink in my seat.  What was I to do?  Luke wasn't one to lie, and I knew that the information would be brought up somehow.

I squashed my anger.  It wouldn't serve me with anything but destruction.  How could Luke find something to defend in that… that monster?

But he did.  He answered and found a way around complicated questions — until he was asked about me.  I was just about ready to leave.  I wanted to so badly.

Han turned his gaze upon me.  I didn't know how he knew, but he did know that I was scared.  It had to be showing on my face.  He couldn't get around the fact that I was related to… to Vader.

I didn't want to talk to Luke before the trial.  And I didn't want to talk to him then, during it.  But as Luke answered later questions, I realised that he was trying to protect me.  He hadn't wanted to bring me into the trial at all.

We had a recess and I watched my brother be taken to a small room as he was still on the witness stand.  I wanted to get out of there quickly.  I needed to have the ten-minute break alone.

I was beginning to realise that Luke was right.  He was there on the stand, defending his father and trying to protect me.  He was willing to let his life go to be by our father's side.  Luke was telling me that Vader had changed.  But I was still angry.  I didn't want to know Luke or Vader now.  My… brother was making the worst mistake in his life.

I wiped my eyes.  I hadn't realised that I had started to cry.  Mother… I missed her.  I had wanted to tell Luke about her, but now, he had sided with Vader.

Han was waiting for me to make our way back to the courtroom.

"Is it true, about what Luke said?"

"It is," I nodded.  There was no use denying it.  He already knew that Luke was my brother.

"Damn fool."

I didn't tell him that it was my brother he was talking about.  I didn't defend Luke like he was with our father.  In fact, I secretly agreed with Han.  Luke was a fool, damned to go down with Vader.

And I would go down with them.

I sat down next to Han in the same spot that we were sitting in before.  Luke was brought back into the courtroom and our wyes locked once more.  He broke eye contact and looked towards Vader.  Something in that moment when our eyes were locked told me that something was wrong.  Not with me but with Luke.  There was something he wasn't telling me or anybody else.

The prosecution got up for his second questioning of Luke, I began to seriously worry.  Luke was injured and he was hiding it.

And then, the truth about what happened aboard the Death Star came out.  Luke _was _suffering.  He collapsed.

Vader… Father rushed forward.  I couldn't help but rush forward myself.  "Let me through!" I commanded the guards who where blocking my way.  "That's my brother up there!"  I forced my way through.

I heard Father whisper to Luke as I drew near to his side.  "Luke?  Can you hear me?  Don't do this to me, Luke."  Something I didn't expect the once Dark Lord to do, happened.  I swear I heard the man sob.

"We need the medics in here now!" I heard someone call.  I didn't bother to distinguish who had called as my mind was on my brother and the man before me.  Luke had been right.  There is some good in him.

"I'll be with him," I whispered to Father.

He nodded to me.  Leaving with Luke was one of the hardest choices I could have made at the time.  I was beginning to see the man behind the mask.


	2. Chapter 2

I was almost asleep when Luke woke.  He turned to me.  I smiled sleepily and rubbed my eyes.  He smiled back at me.

"Luke… I… I'm sorry for what I did.  I see that you're right.  He's changed.  I don't know if it's for the better or worse, but he's changed."  I paused, waiting to see what his reaction would be.  "Forgive me?"

Luke nodded.  "I do forgive you."

I smiled again.  "Luke, how are you feeling."

"I'm all right."

"No, really, how are you?"

"I told you, I'm fine."  Luke paused.  "How did the trial turn out?"

"They're delaying the outcome of the trial.  It will be within the week, though."

"I want to be there for Father.  Why are they waiting?"

"Because the prosecutor wanted to find another witness.  Or witnesses.  Don't ask me whom this guy's getting.  Let's just hope… Father's lawyer can get him through this."

Luke looked at me with a little surprise.  I looked away.  I'm sure he knew I hadn't forgiven Father yet.  I just wanted Father to get through for Luke.

"How's Father coping?"

"I haven't talked to him," I said, a little on edge.  "I don't want to.  I'm not ready."

Luke bowed his head.  "I understand."  I knew he would understand.  It's just like him too.  I also bowed my head.  Han, I knew, would not entirely understand, but my brother was going through the same feelings as I was, or had gone through them before.  "You're tired," he stated.  I nodded.  "Go and get some sleep."

I rubbed my eyes and left his side.

Not exactly knowing where my feet were leading me, I soon found myself outside my father's cell.  I didn't think before I opened and entered the cell.  Father stood and looked at me.  I looked back at him.

"Your highness."

"Don't."  I didn't know what else to say.  I looked away from his mask.  I could never forget that the man in front me watched on as my home world was destroyed.

"Leia, I'm sorry."  I was drawn back to his face.  "Please forgive me."  Looking away again, I didn't reply.  "Is Luke okay?"

"He's resting," I answered.  "And he seems fine."  Avoiding looking back at the Dark Figure, I asked, "What happened?"

"Luke didn't turn like the Emperor wanted.  Luke's strong.  He's so much stronger than I am."

"What do you mean?"

"He holds onto the light more strongly than I did.  He believes in the Best in every single being.  I let go of the light and Luke found me again."  Father drew in a ragged breath.  "Because of that, his life was worthless to the Emperor and my mas… I shouldn't call him that.  He's not anymore.  Palpatine had no use for Luke and decided to kill him, with electricity."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Leia," he called to me as I left.  "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

I mused over that last comment Father had called after me for hours afterward.  What had he thanked me for?  I had hated him.  And I hadn't forgiven him, then.

Was it because I had told him about Luke, or some other reason?

I didn't stick around Father long enough to ask.  Nor did I ask Luke about it.  Not knowing what to do, I went to my quarters and locked the door.  I didn't want to talk to anybody until the trial recommenced.

On the last day before the trial, I went back to Luke.  He smiled as he saw me enter.

I smiled back at him.  "How are you today, Luke?"

"Much better.  Tomorrow the trial begins again."

I nodded.  "And I'll be right there at your side, Luke.  You were right."

"21-B won't let me up.  I'm tired of lying here."

"You'll be up tomorrow.  I can guaranty it," I whispered.  "Father will need to know that you are there for him."

"Thank you, Leia."

"For what?"

"Giving Father a chance."

"Luke, I wanted to tell you about Mother.  About all that I can remember of her."  I felt tears rising.  I wasn't going to cry.  I wasn't!

"Leia.  You don't have to.  This is hard for you."

"I want to.  She's our mother."

Luke nodded.  "Maybe I can show you on way of doing that."  He reached out to me with the Force.  It felt strange the way he did it.  "Open yourself up to me."

"How?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Like how I'm doing," he answered back.  He showed me what he was doing and I followed him, allowing him to view my memories.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been too busy with schoolwork to update lately.  Here's the next part of the story.  Please R&R.

I was worried about Luke being at the recommencing of the trial.  He was still really sick, but I had promised him that I'd get him there no matter what had happened before hand.  Yasmine had come to visit us when we were just about ready to walk out the door of the med lab.

She took the news about us leaving the med centre to Father. And it was some time before 21-B allowed me to leave with my brother.

We were the last two to be admitted into the courtroom.  Finding seats at the back, I guided my brother to sit down.

The court case started again and the last witness was called forward.  The handmaiden looked very similar to my mother, I could tell.  My birth mother, Padmé.  Bail had told me that my mother had been a handmaiden for a Queen of Naboo, or something like that.  Could one of my mother's friends have survived?

But when her name was asked for and given, it meant nothing to me.  Then Father called her "Ami."  That confused me a lot.  Especially when the handmaiden had called him "Ani" earlier.  I sensed a connection between them, but didn't know how to explain it.

And then it hit me.  The connection was plain as daylight.  The woman on the stand _was_ my mother!  I gave off a half sob and left the courtroom.

My mother was alive.  She was alive!  All I believed about her was stripped away.  My mother was alive and she didn't make any effort to find me or talk to me.  She had left me with Bail and had me believe that she was dead.

I was crying by the time I got back to my quarters.  Han had not gone back to the trial and was waiting for me there.

"What?" he asked when he saw my tears.

"Leave me alone," I told him.  "I need to work this out by myself."

"What's happened?" he persisted.

"My father's on trial, okay?" I spat back at him.  "Go away."

Han left me, surprised at my reaction.  I was just as confused as he was, though.  Why had my mother left me on Alderaan with Bail?

I couldn't work it out.

It was a long time before I heard a knock at my door.  "Leia?"

It was Luke.  "Come in," I called to him.

He did.  "We're called to a high ranking meeting.  We both are wanted."

ZI nodded and wiped my eyes.  "Sorry for walking out like that during the trial."

"You couldn't help it.  It was a shock for you, let alone me."

I nodded again.  "It was.  I had thought… no, I had believed that Mother had died."

Luke didn't add to that thought.  Instead, he came and sat by me and pulled me into a hug.  "This is hard for the both of us.  I know I'm finding it difficult."

"Me too, Luke," I agreed.  "We better go."

We exited the room and I suddenly realised that Luke had come to get me.  "What happened with the trial?"

"Vader got tried and was found guilty of all those crimes against his name."

"What's going to happen about Father?  Are the going to execute him?"

"They will if he remains in the mask."


	5. Chapter 5

We were going to Bakura.  Luke was leading the mission and I was going as an ambassador.  Father was coming with us.  I was unsure about Father coming with us, but I had no choice.  Nobody but Luke trusted him.  Han didn't say anything to me during the trip to Bakura.  I had nothing to say to him, really.  I was still a little baffled that Mother was alive.

I didn't know that Luke had asked her along until we were welcomed on the surface of the planet.  We didn't speak, Mother and me.  Not that first day or the second.  I was avoiding her.  I'm sure she was avoiding me too.

Luke came and talked to me the second night we were on Bakura.  He was telling me that I should talk to our parents.  I told him I'd speak to them later.  I just had to sort out the information in my mind first.  Luke understood.

Going back to the negotiations the next day, to my surprise, Mother joined me.

I had no choice but to talk to her after the session.  "Mother."

"Leia," she replied crisply back to me.  "You've grown.

"What do you expect?" I demanded.  "I was four, Mother.  I believed that you had gone.  That you had died."

"I'm so sorry, Leia.  I thought…"

"Yes, you thought!  Mother, I was left with the feeling that I'd never see you again."

"Please, Leia.  I wanted to protect you."

"From Father?  He didn't know I existed until the battle a few weeks ago, Mother.  It was because of me that Father came back."

"How do you know that, Leia?"

"Because I trust Luke.  He was there.  And he was injured," I told her.  I did trust Luke.  And I was beginning to trust Father.  "If you will excuse me, Mother, I have work to do."

I left her there and went to Father's room.  He was there, waiting for some reason.

"Father?" I called.  That was the first time I had called him father to his face.

"Leia?" he asked back to me."

"It's me," I returned.  He appeared and I laid eyes on his face for the first time since he removed the mask.

"This is a surprise," he said.

"Not really, Father.  I'm confused about why Mother is still alive.  I'm hurt about her hiding for all these years."  I didn't know why I was telling Father all that, but I had to tell someone.  Luke, I was sure, wouldn't understand.

"So am I, Leia.  I thought that I had lost her.  She was dead in my mind but still alive in my heart.  But my heart was where I was imprisoned."

I sighed as Father did.  "I'm so…" I swallowed a lump in my throat.  "I'm sorry, Father.  I mean that."

Father came up to me and embraced me.  He knew I was finding that time difficult.  "Me too, Leia.  Me too."  He pulled away from me and sat on the couch.  Indicating to me to sit, Father looked at me like it was the first time he had laid eyes on me.  "You look so much like Padmé."

Bowing my head, I nodded slowly.  I knew.  "I never knew Mother had another name.  I only knew her as Padmé."

"She was known as Padmé by her close friends and peers," Father explained.  "I didn't know Padmé was pregnant again with you and Luke.  We were not on the best of terms with each other during her second pregnancy."

"Second pregnancy?" I interrupted.

Father nodded.  "Our first child was born during the Clone Wars.  She died soon after the wars finished.  I turned just after that."

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful.  We named her Shmi, after my mother.  Shmi was a very cheerful baby but she was very sick.  I couldn't save her.  I had failed another person I loved.  But that time, I had failed my Padmé, and I failed Shmi.  Most of all, I felt that I had failed myself and I was angry."

"I'm so sorry, Father.  I wish I knew her."

"She would have enjoyed knowing you and Luke."

"Thank you for telling me, Father."

Father stood as I did.  "Thank you for coming to see me.  I know this is hard for you."

I nodded.  "It is.  I'll see you tomorrow, Father."

He smiled.  "Thank you.  Until then."


	6. Chapter 6

I felt good after going to see Father.  A little more of the Dark Lord's image dropped away to show me the man behind.  I began to love him.  I was ready to forgive him a week after we arrived on Bakura.  I got to know him as Anakin Skywalker and not as Darth Vader.

The only problem that I had was with my mother.  I still hadn't gotten over the fact that Mother had left me on Alderaan with Bail.

Luke had finally asked me why I was avoiding Mother.  I told him the reason.  I was still hurt.

Han knew something was bothering me as well.  He caught me at a rare moment when I was alone in our quarters.

"Leia, something is bothering you."

"You think?" I asked back, pained.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  I turned and buried my face into his clothes.  He wrapped his arms around me.  "Sweetheart."  He held me until I had cried all my pain into his shoulder.  Looking up at him after a while, I sniffed.  He smiled his cocky smile.  "Are you finding this difficult still?"

I nodded and placed my forehead on his chin.  He wiped my eyes with the back of his had.  After he did that, he leaned down and kissed me.

I let him.  In fact, I was the one who deepened it.  The com-link beeped.  We ignored it for a few seconds and it stopped.  My arms moved from his waist and up through his arms and around his neck.

The com beeped again.  This time, Han pulled away from me.  "It's not fair!"

I answered the com.  It was Mother.  "Leia, we need to talk.  I'm sorry about what I did.  Can you come?"

AN: This is the end of this story, 'Beneath the Mask: The Man.'  Thanks for all your encouragement.


End file.
